Day
by Feana Puddlefoot
Summary: Gilraen is sent to Rivendell as protection from Orc attacks. There she meets the beautiful Arwen, and embarks on a romance that could change everything. Femslash.


Day   
by Feana Puddlefoot.   
_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Gilraen, Arwen, or any other characters from Lord of the Rings. 

This fanfiction was created from a plotbunny situated at the Library of Moria:-   
"A teenage Gilraen is sent to Rivendell to be safe from Orc attacks. There she falls in love with Arwen, and the Elven Princess, much to her own surprise, feels the same about her. So they live happily for a few years, loving each other in secret, until Gilraen's parents force her to marry Arathorn. Arwen, desperate, moves to Lorien, where her sorrow is eased as time goes by.   
Some years later, she returns to Rivendell and finds a 20-year-old ranger called Aragorn; she also finds Gilraen, his mother, and when they meet again they discover what they have known all these years: they still love each other. But is it now too late for them?" 

This fanfiction will also be in chapters. So, without any further ado, here is the first chapter.   
  
  


First meetings are always awkward. 

So it came as no surprise to sixteen year old Gilraen that her first meeting with Lord Elrond was less than welcoming. Gilraen had been sent to Rivendell as protection from Orc attacks, but under the intense scrutiny of Lord Elrond's grey gaze, she felt overwhelmed, and found herself preferring the Orcs somewhat. 

"I hope my presence does not come as a hindrance," Gilraen said quickly, feeling small in her still position as she watched Lord Elrond pace the floors with an air of dignified majesty about him. 

"The presence of a human girl in Rivendell will not hinder anyone," Lord Elrond answered, but his reply only served to make Gilraen feel even smaller and more insignificant than she she already did. She bit her lip, and then focused on Lord Elrond's lips, comparing hers to his. She decided his were far better, but consoled herself with the fact that for a human, her facial features were not unpleasant. 

"Ada?" 

Gilraen thought she was melting. She did not know where the voice had come from, but she knew that it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard. So melodic, and light.. Gilraen couldn't resist a smile at the thought that the utterance of such a simple word could bring her such joy. 

Gilraen turned, to see the owner of the beautiful voice, Lady Arwen. 

Her throat shrunk and constricted. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak. Her mind went blank as she gazed upon Arwen. She drank in the dark, lustrous hair; the pale skin with the ethereal glow; the rosy lips; the small, elegant frame. Heat blanketed her body and she had to look away, finally. 

Arwen moved gracefully towards her father and put a hand on his arm lightly. "I see we have guests," she said in the same melodic voice. Gilraen looked up to meet Arwen's eyes. Arwen smiled. Gilraen's lips curved in something she hoped resembled a smile. "May I ask your name?" Arwen said, moving closer to Gilraen. 

"I am Gilraen. I have been sent here to escape Orc attacks." 

Arwen's smile faded a little. "I hope your family is faring well then." 

"They are," Gilraen said quickly, though she herself wasn't sure. "I.. what is your name?" she managed to mumble. 

Arwen laughed, and told Gilraen her name. Her laugh wasn't at all patronizing or unkind. It was playful, and full of joy. Gilraen took a sharp intake of breath. _Even her laugh is beautiful_, she thought. _I had not believed tales of Elven beauty until now.___

"Your hair is beautiful." 

"It is not. It is simple human hair. _Your_ hair is beautiful." 

Arwen smiled at this, and laid a kiss on Gilraen's cheek. "Oh, sweet Gilraen, when will you let me be kind to you?" She continued to brush Gilraen's hair, and Gilraen considered the remark. _When will you let me be kind to you? When will you let me be kind to you?___

"I do not understand," Gilraen answered. "I am letting you be kind, surely? What strange fool would wish for unkind companionship?" 

Arwen sat down next to Gilraen. "Many. Perhaps the fool who believes that all who are kind lie would wish for unkind companionship. Do you believe that all who are kind to you are not honest, Gilraen?" Her tone was serious, and completely different from the playful tone Arwen had used a few moments ago. 

"Not at all," Gilraen answered fiercely. "But any beauty I had pales here in Rivendell among Elves." 

A ghost of a smile crossed Arwen's face, then a look of worry. "All the beauty you have came with you to Rivendell," she said solemnly. "And it is here, in this room, at this very moment. I see it, why do you not?" She raised a pale, delicate hand to touch Gilraen's cheek but Gilraen stood up and moved away. 

"You lie." 

Arwen stood. "What reason would I have to lie? I have none. I simply voice how I feel. I see beauty in you, Gilraen." 

Gilraen softened at Arwen's equally stubborn approach to compliment her, and began to smile. "'Tis hard to feel beautiful next to Lady Arwen." This time she didn't move away when Arwen softly joined her side, and laid a comforting hand on Gilraen's shoulder. "What beauty does simple chestnut hair hold next to such dark hair as yours?" 

"The same beauty as day holds to night." 

"I prefer the night," Gilraen said. 

Arwen's smile was gentle. "I prefer the day," she said. "Day is intoxicating. Everything is laid out for one to see in daytime. Everything ugly, and everything wonderful. There are no secrets. There are no lies. Day is honest, and day is unashamed of its honesty." 

Gilraen was silent. 

Arwen's smile became daring and wild. "I will show you how beautiful day is. Come!" 

And she ran from the room. 

Gilraen followed, bewildered, trying to keep up with the Elf. "Where are we going?" she panted, as the two girls capered down the halls. Arwen didn't answer, but skidded past her father, shouting back as an afterthought: "Sorry, Ada!" Gilraen slowed down as she passed Lord Elrond, fearing that otherwise he would stop her and reprimand her. 

"You are frightened of my father," Arwen grinned, as Gilraen caught up with her. 

"A little," Gilraen admitted. "He seems rather stern." She would have elaborated but she didn't have the energy. 

They reached a doorway. Arwen stopped perfectly, while Gilraen skidded to a halt and careered into the wall. Arwen laughed and pulled Gilraen's arm. "Follow me," she whispered breathlessly. "You will see why I love the day." She disappeared through the door. Gilraen took a moment to catch her breath, shook her head, then took the same path. 

"Is it not beautiful?" Arwen's voice was low, and full of awe. 

The sight that met Gilraen's eyes was indeed a beautiful one. Trickling streams of crystal clear water. Buds of flowers coming into bloom. Small splashes of pinks, yellows, and cornflower blues here and there, met by fresh green grass and leaves. But best of all, a pale golden sheen from the sun over everything. 

"It is indeed a lovely sight," Gilraen admitted half-heartedly, not wanting to accept defeat. Arwen prodded her playfully then took her hands and swung her around. "Arwen - whatever are you doing?" Gilraen cried, becoming dizzy as they spun. Arwen just gave a carefree laugh. 

The spinning became faster, and Gilraen began to laugh as well. 

"Arwen - I'm becoming dizzy!" Gilraen shouted in between laughing. 

"So am I!" Arwen replied, laughter bubbling between her words, and spun faster. "I think it's rather nice! Don't you?" She didn't wait for an answer and started laughing again. Then she stopped the spinning and collapsed on the grass, panting. Gilraen joined her, still laughing. "That was fun," Arwen breathed. 

"What was the point of it?" Gilraen was compelled to ask. 

Arwen shrugged, smiling. "There was none. Do you not ever do things just for the fun of it?" 

Gilraen sat up. "No." 

Arwen sat up as well. "You should. I shall teach you," she grinned. "My brothers have taught me well in the art of fun and now it is time to pass it on to someone else. That person shall be you, Gilraen." Her tone was so mock dramatic that Gilraen giggled. 

"I will be the best pupil I can be," Gilraen answered in a similar dramatic tone. 

"You certainly will."   
  
  
  



End file.
